beaniebabiesfandomcom-20200213-history
TNFH Season 1 Episode 1
Episode 1: Revenge on Twerptle! (We go to Kauai, Hawaii as the reality series begins. As we arrive outside the house, we see someone getting a camera ready as two familiar girls are waiting) Lilo: Okay, Kenny, you got the camera ready. Kenny McCormick: (mumbling) Yeah, everything is all side, all the cameras are focus on every room on the house. Cream: (giggling) This is going to be sooooo cool! Okay, we're ready! Shadow: Okay, Lilo and Cream, remember, your tasks are not to get caught got it? That's how Woody has succeeded in his reality series so far. Lilo and Cream: Yeah! Shadow: Okay, prepare yourselves. We're live in 5, 4, 3... (The hedgehog was counting down begins and went silent as he put down the fingers meaning 2 and 1. Soon we hear music playing as an announcer spoke up) Announcer: Hello, folks! Eager to seek revenge on people who piss you off? Well, you aren't the only ones! Welcome to the first episode of Toon Neighbors from Hell! Your hosts and prank meisters, Lilo Pelekai and Cream the Rabbit! (We hear an audience applauding as Lilo speak up) Lilo: Hey everyone! Welcome to the first episode of Toon Neighbors from Hell, based on an actual reality series made by some guy name Woody. We toons has been dealing with bullies of our own just like Woody, picking on us, pushing us into mud, etc. etc. Cream: Well, damn it, we have enough so it's time to teach the bullies a big lesson! We will do what Woody did before and play pranks that will make them regret the day they were ever drawn! (The audience is heard laughing as Lilo and Cream sneak up to the house follows by Stitch and Cheese) Lilo: We need to be silent as the first victim in our season premiere none other than that freak Mertle. A part of my ohana, she is still a big meanie. Cream: Well, maybe we will have some 'fun' right, Cheese and Stitch? Stitch: Yeah! Cheese: Chao, chao, chao! Lilo: (giggling) Okay, folks, stay in your seats as the fun will soon begin! Time for some ass kicking! Hey, what do you expect? This show is not for young viewers. Cream: (happily) But watch anyway! (Inside the house, Myrtle Edmonds was sitting on her bed among her dolls.) Myrtle: (laughs) That Weirdlo is so hilarious when she was crying on seeing her Elvis records melted! I LOVE seeing that retard suffer! How could it get any better than this? Lilo: (spying through the crack of her door, glaring deathly at her, quietly) Oh, it will get better, all right, when I get back at you, Twerple! Cream: (winks) You got that right, Lilo. (giggles, as she, Lilo, Stitch and Cheese head to the first floor) Come on! Stitch: Okay, let's start here. (heads into bathroom) This is gonna be so damn hilarious! (sees something useful) Aha! (picks it up) A bar of soap! This will come in handy! Lilo: Good find, Stitch! (The five, with Kenny still rolling, head to the kitchen and goes through the cabinet. Cream smirks as she get some hot sauce out) Cream: Ahhh, some hot sauce. Maybe we can give Twerple a hot start. Cheese: Chao, chao, chao, chao. Shadow: (V.O.) Okay girls, you got some hot sauce and some soap. And try to figure out how to use them. And quickly, Myrtle is almost done in her bedroom. Lilo: Okay, I got an idea. (Lilo opens the fridge and pulls out some milk labeled 'For Myrtle only'. With a smirk the girl pours the hot sauce into milk before putting it back) Lilo: Hee hee hee. (Cheese goes through a drawer and takes out a can with a string to it) Cheese: Chao, chao, chao? Stitch: Ah, foam on a string. Nice! Shadow: (V.O.) Myrtle is leaving her bedroom and is heading to the stairs for the kitchen. Cream: Keep the damn camera rolling, Kenny! Kenny: (mumbling) Okay, keeping it rolling, Miss Rabbit! (The five quickly heads up the other stairs to the second floor. And just in time as Myrtle has just came out of the first ones) Myrtle: Okay, time for me to have my usual breakfast... (On the second floor, Cream saw something and picks it up) Cream: Look, glue! (Back in the kitchen, Myrtle pours herself some milk, unaware that Lilo's group has pour hot sauce into it. That is until the mean girl drank from it...and yelps in alarm as she screams, shooting out flames) Myrtle: GAAAAAAHHHHHH! (Myrtle goes to the sink to get some water frantically while an offscreen audience laughs. Back upstairs, the group laughs in amusement as they hear their victim scream and curse) Stitch: Stupid head deserves it. Cream: (noticed) Uh oh, sounds like Mertle is coming back up. Lilo: Quick, into the wardrobe. (The group quickly goes into a wardrobe and hides just as Mertle, pissed off, came backl Mertle: That milk is soooo expired! Grrr, maybe I will play with my dolls a bit. (As Mertle goes into her bedroom, the five came out of the wardrobe) Stitch: Back in bedroom. Shadow: (V.O.) One of the trap had work. Time for three more pranks to make this episode a major ass hit. (Lilo smirks as she looks at the foam with string, glue and soap) Lilo: I think I know what to do after Mertle's foaming friend conversion... (Back in Myrtle's bedroom...) Myrtle: (using mouthwash) Blech!! I'll be tasting that expired milk for hours! When Mom comes here later on, I'll tell her what happened. (While Myrtle was busy tending to her mouth, Stitch snuck inside and fiddled with one of Myrtle's dolls and the foam-on-string for a few seconds.) Stitch: (chuckles, quietly) Myrtle's gonna get herself all dirty. (Then he zipped outside just as Myrtle turned around.) Myrtle: That should hold it for now. (walks up to the sabotaged doll, picks it up) I'll have to settle playing with you for now. (notices a string sticking out) Huh? A loose string on my doll? No matter, I'll just remove it. (With that, she pulled on the string, and...) Myrtle: (as she gets sprayed with foam shooting from the doll's mouth) AAAAAHHH!!!! (The audience laughed wildly as they watched it happen.) Myrtle: (screams in anger) Ewww! I'm all covered with foam! And it's staining my clothes! (groans) I'm gonna go take a shower. (Outside the room, Stitch overheard everything and headed to the bathroom.) Stitch: Okay, girls! She's heading this way, to the shower! Lilo: Then things are gonna get worse for Twerple! Ha ha ha ha! Cream: (giggles) Yeah! (to Cheese) Quick, Cheese! Switch the shampoo with the glue! Cheese: Chao! (With that, the chao flew into Myrtle's shower with the glue in his hands. When he reached the shampoo bottle, he switched bottles before flying out of the shower.) Cream: Good work, Cheese! Lilo: And now, the finishing touch. (She puts the soap down to the floor in front of the shower.) Myrtle's voice: (coming closer) I even got some foam in my hair! It's so sticky! Lilo: (gasps) She's heading this way! Hide! (With that, the group jumped into the bathroom closet and closed the door.) Cream: (quietly, watching as Myrtle entered the room) That stupid bitch is gonna get it! Cheese: (likewise) Chao chao! Lilo: (ditto) Yeah! You think your hair's sticky from the foam, Twerple? Well, it's just gonna get stickier! Stitch: Myrtle nala kweesta! (The group then started snickering as they watch Myrtle taking off her clothes and getting into the shower.) Mertle: (sighs) Well at least I can get all this out before I go out and do my usual stuff. Lilo: (whispering) You getting this Kenny? Kenny: (mumbling) What, you kidding? The whole world is! (Mertle gets the glue, thinking it was shampoo, and begins to wash her hair. However, the girl suddenly find herself unable to get her hands out) Mertle: (shocked) What the hell?! (The audience laughs as Mertle find herself unable to get her hands free.) Mertle: What is going on here?! (The hosts laugh quietly from where they are at. An angry Mertle steps out of the shower, not seeing the soap...until she slips on it. The mean girl screams as she slips all over the place. Soon the audience laughs loudly as Mertle's slippy ride came to a stop as she fell right out a nearby opened window) Mertle: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! (A crash is heard and a commotion is heard outside. The hosts came out and high five each other in triumph) Stitch: Hee hee, Girls Gone Wild, Neighbors from Hell style! Cream: Hoo boy, she is in big trouble now! Lilo: I know! (The audience applauds and cheers as we see some neighbors outside yelling while Mertle's mom is scolding the embarrassed girl, naked (well the naughty parts censor out) and hands stuck in hair. The hosts return outside as they cheer) Lilo: (to camera) Well, folks! I hope you enjoy this first episode of Toon Neighbors from Hell! Cream: Yep! Join us next time when we get revenge on Pokemon bully Paul with special guest hosts Ash Ketchum and his pals! Until then... Hosts: Ciao! (The audience cheers and applaud as we fade to black)